Howl At the Moon (Logan x OC)
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Amara Jade Stark is Tony Stark's little sister, she is the apple of his eye. When Tony was 21 and Amara was two their parents were killed in a car accident. Since that day Tony took it upon himself to raise his baby sister. One summer during her vaction in Europe she is attacked by a creature. Full Summary inside.I do not own the Avengers of the X-Men they belong to Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**Amara Jade Stark is Tony Stark's little sister, she is the apple of his eye. When Tony was 21 and Amara was two their parents were killed in a car accident. Since that day Tony took it upon himself to raise his baby sister. He sheltered her from everything including his playboy ways.**

**Amara turned out to be a genius just like Tony but instead of following in his footsteps Amara went to Harvard Medical School. Now at the age of 23, Amara has graduated and is about to leave the nest for the first time. She and her friends decide to backpack across Europe. But while there Amara is attacked by an unknown creature and is nearly killed. After she recovered they decided to put the whole nightmare behind them but the nightmare had just begun. **

**Five years of torture Amara is finally able to get control of her curse with the help of Charles Xavier. He teaches her how to repress the beast until a certain Feral mutant shows up and discovers that he has found his mate in Amara. What will happen when he learns about her terrible curse?**

Tony Stark sat proudly in the audience as he watched his baby sister give her valedictorian speech for her graduating class at Harvard Medical School. Amara Jade Stark was only 15 when she entered Harvard, now at 23, she was the youngest in her graduating class to become a doctor. As he sat there listening to her speech he couldn't help but feel like a proud father instead of a brother.

Amara was born when Tony was 19 years old, Howard and Maria called her their miracle baby, but Tony never felt any jealousy towards his baby sister, he fell in love with her the minute he saw her and vowed to always protect her. He had to fulfill that vow two years later when their parents were killed. But Tony did his best to raise his baby sister even though he was still known as the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He never let his sister see that side of him. Even though Tony knows she read about it.

And even when the media called Tony all sorts of bad things sometimes even hateful things, to Amara Tony was her everything. Her brother, her playmate, the chaser of monsters from underneath her bed when she was little, her teacher, and above all her best friend.

Tony suddenly laughed as he realized that Amara had said those exact words in her speech when she was thanking him. He smiled up at her and blew her a kiss.

"I love you, Bubba," Amara said to him then continued on with her speech.

Bruce squeezed Tony's shoulder when he noticed the billionaire get choked up. That was her term of endearment to him ever since she was a baby.

The Battle of New York had happened earlier that month and Tony had almost died, but there was no way in hell he was going to miss Amara's graduation. Now that all the speeches were given, they began to call up the students to hand them their diplomas. Tony and the others clapped as each new doctor got their diploma.

"Doctor Amara Jade Stark." was called and Amara walked up on stage.

Tony stood up along with Bruce and Happy and started cheering and clapping. Amara turned and waved at her brother before hugging her professor. She walked over to the dean who handed her diploma and shook her hand. They posed for a picture and then Amara got off the stage and sat down with the others.

After the last doctor was called up the dean took the podium, "May I present to you Harvard's graduating class of 2012. Congratulations to you all.

With that, the new doctors took off their caps and toss them in the air while everyone else cheered.

It took a while for Tony, Bruce and Happy to get to his sister as she was talking to friends and posing for pictures. Once he did he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a great big hug.

"I'm so proud of you, kiddo."

"Thank you, Tony. Bruce, Happy, thank you so much for coming. It really means a lot to me. But where are Rhodey and Pepper?"

"Rhodey is on duty right now and Pepper had to go to this last minute meeting in Hong Kong. But they both send their love and their congratulations," Tony tells his baby sister.

"Now, how about we have dinner and then head to your graduation party?"

"Great, let's go," Amara said.

The got into the car and Amara took off her graduation gown, underneath she had on a beautiful red dress. They head over to Amara's favorite Italian restaurant, where she meets up with a few friends who tell her they're excited about the party.

After dinner and a few drinks, Happy takes them to 9ofs where Amara's graduation party is going to be held. The minute the car door opens the event coordinator meets Tony.

"Good evening Mr. Stark, Miss Stark. Everything is ready and your guests have already started to arrive."

"Thank you," Amara tells the coordinator as her, Tony Bruce and Happy made their way inside.

As soon as Tony and Amara walk into the room, everyone begins to cheer and applaud. Amara waves at everyone, then kisses Tony on the check and disappears into the crowd. Tony smiles and heads towards the bar, along the way he got stopped several times so people could get his autograph and take pictures with him. By the time he gets to the bar, Bruce is already sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand.

"Enjoying yourself Bruce?"

"A little bit, it's kind of weird being out in public without having to worry about being chased anymore."

"I can imagine," Tony said as he took a sip of his drink.

"So, how are you handling letting your sister go traveling across Europe with her friends this summer?"

It's going to be hard, but I'm going to have JARVIS monitor her at all times. I even had some gauntlets built that are inconspicuous that she can wear as bracelets."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Really, Tony, do you think she's going to need that?"

"I don't know but I'm not taking any chances. You've seen the movie Taken right?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're ridiculous."

Tony blew Bruce a kiss.

Around 4 am the party wound down. Amara said goodbye to all of her guests then she and Bruce helped a very drunk Tony into the car and they headed back to the hotel. The next day after breakfast they headed to the Malibu house. Amara was going to spend a week with Tony and Bruce then head out with her friends to Europe. When she got back she would look over her job offers and decide where she wanted to work.

The entire week they were in California, Tony and Amara spent as much time with each other as possible, but they dragged Bruce with them wherever they went much to his protest. Bruce was always worried that he would Hulk out and hurt someone.

"Oh, come on, Brucie Bear, you have better control than you give yourself credit for. Besides, if that happens, I'm here to help you, the Big Guy likes me."

It was true, for some odd reason Hulk was very fond of Tony, but Bruce still worried even though he really did want to spend time with Tony and Amara. So what Tony started doing was renting out places they went to so Bruce didn't have to worry about crowds. He really wanted to make Bruce happy.

Amara thought it was the sweetest thing that Tony had ever done for anyone. It showed just how interested Tony was in Bruce. Tony had always admired Bruce because of his work but when he met him he realized just how much he found Dr. Banner attractive and vice versa. But, of course with the whole Loki thing they didn't show that they were attracted to each other. So, the minute it was over, Tony jumped at the opportunity to have Bruce close by. As the weeks progressed Amara noticed that Tony and Bruce were beginning to subtly flirt with each other, and she had no doubt in her mind that by the end of the summer Tony and Bruce would be in a relationship.

Within that time period Pepper and her husband Rhodey, showed up at the house to congratulate Amara on becoming a doctor.

"I'm so proud of you, Kiddo," Rhodey tells her.

"So am I, have you decided what job offer you're going to accept."

"Well, I've narrowed it down to the Mayo Clinic, Johns Hopkins, Massachusetts General Hospital, or New York-Presbyterian Hospital."

"Go for the one in New York," Tony tells her.

"Why?" Pepper asks.

"Because that's where Brucie Bear and I are going to be living with the rest of the Avenger. And who better to treat my injuries than my baby sister."

Amara laughs, "We'll see, Tony when I get back if the offer still stands."

At the end of the week, they fly back to New York where Amara meet up with her friend at Stark Tower. They were going to spend the night in the Tower then take the private jet to England. From there they would travel to Spain then start their trek across Europe.

So the next morning six doctors, three girls and three guys, fresh out of Harvard piled into the car along with Tony and Bruce and had Happy drive them to the airport. They made their way to the Stark Jet where their gear was taken from them and stored in the plane.

Tony pulls his baby sister aside, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Tony I really want to do this with my friends."

"But I can make arrangement for you guys to stay at the best hotels in Europe."

"No, Tony, we want to travel like this and stay in Hostels it'll be fun."

"Fine, you have your bracelets?"

"Yes, Bubba, don't worry I'll be fine. And before you ask, yes I have my Stark phone."

"Okay, I love you, Kiddo."

"I love you too, Tony." They hug and Amara kisses Tony on the cheek then whispers in his ear, "Let me know how things go with Bruce."

Tony chuckles, "I will."

With that, give Bruce a hug then Amara boards the plane and takes her seat with her friend Josh. She waves one last time to Tony then the plane leaves the terminal. Tony and Bruce stand there until the plane is out of sight.

Bruce puts his hand on Tony's shoulder, "She'll be alright, Tony."

"I hope so, but for some reason, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Okay, Han Solo, let's get back to the Tower," Bruce tells him as he wraps an arm around Tony's shoulders.


	2. The Attack

Amara and her friends had a great summer in Europe they went all over. One of their last stops was going to be in Romania. They had all wanted to go to Bran Castle which was also know as the Dracula's Castle. They took the train up the day before so that they could enjoy the scenery and still get the entire castle tour which started at eight in the morning. It was a 12-hour tour so they had breakfast early and were going to have lunch in the Casa de ceai restaurant. As the day wore into night Amara stopped to admire the weaponry in one of the rooms she didn't notice that the tour group had moved on without her.

"Hey guys, guys?" She turned around and her friends were gone, "Well, shit." She said with a sigh.

Amara began to wander the castle looking for her friends and the tour group she was in. She ended up in the courtyard overlooking the forest and decided that it was time just to call it a day.

"Fuck it, I'll meet up with them at the hotel."

Amara made her way out of the castle and started walking down the road towards the town. It turned out that the town was further away than she thought and it was getting dark. By this time she could see the bats flying around catching their dinner. Things were starting to get a little bit creepy.

As Amara rounded the bend she could see the lights of the town just a little ways ahead. She let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly she was hit by something hard. Whatever it was hit her so hard that it knocked clean off the road over an embankment. She rolled end over end until she hit the bottom where Amara's head smashed into a stone. Lights exploded in her head and that was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

Amara woke up when she felt that she was being dragged through the underbrush further into the forest. Whatever had a hold of was powerful and was moving at a fast pace. Amara could feel her skin being ripped where it was catching on rocks and roots. She started struggling against it trying to grab onto anything she could. Finally, she was able to grab onto a small sapling and hold on for dear life. Amara heard a fierce growl and the creature yanked on her shirt violently making her lose grip of the tree and tossing her into the air. She landed several feet away with a thud.

Amara groans and tries to stand up but the minute she got to her knee the creature was on her. It growled viciously and took a swipe at her back shredding her back with its claws. Amara screamed and tried to scramble away. Suddenly the attack stopped Amara lifted her head and looked around. Amara strained her eyes to see if she could see anything in the darkness. The full moon was out so there was some light just not enough to make anything out. She slowly got up and started to stumble her way back the way she came.

She only got a few steps when she knocked off her feet again by the creature. She landed hard on her back and cried out in pain. Rolling over slowly Amara started to crawl through the underbrush, she froze when she heard growling coming from behind her. Panic started to set in and her fight or flight response kicked in, she lurched to her feet and ran.

She didn't get very far when she was knocked down again. That's when she realized that whatever this thing was it was playing with her. At any moment it could have killed her but it hadn't. Amara rose unsteadily to her feet once again only this time she had a branch in her hands. She suddenly heard growling coming from in front of her and the swift movement of paw hitting the earth. With all her might Amara swung and hit the creature in the face. That was the biggest mistake of her life. Instantly the creature was on her knocking on her back. Suddenly it bit into her side and started shaking her like a rag doll. She screamed out in agony hitting the creature with all her might.

Suddenly her mind cleared and she remembered the bracelets, "Emergency protocol 619!" She yelled.

The bracelets began to cover her hand and turn into gauntlets. They immediately fired at the head of the creature. The creature yelped and dropped Amara. The last thing Amara saw before she blacked out was the creature which she was finally able to identify as a big ass wolf grin at her and disappear into the forest. Amara lay there in the forest bleeding to death as a distress signal went out to Tony.

Tony and Bruce were in Budapest waiting for Amara and her friends to arrive. They were going to go to Vienna together then from there head home. They weren't scheduled to arrive until the following day so Tony and Bruce decided to go out for a nice romantic dinner. Amara had been right, by the end of summer, Tony and Bruce had confessed that they had feelings for each other and were now dating.

****Sir, there has been discharging from Miss Stark's gauntlets and a distress signal has been received.****

Tony nearly spit out his wine, "What, where is she?"

****Satellite imagery shows that she is located in the middle of the forest in the Carpathian Mountains.****

"What the hell is she doing there at night?"

****I don't know, sir, but her vital signs are dropping.****

"Holy shit!" Tony stood up threw money on the table and ran out, with Bruce following behind.

He reaches the car and opens the trunk takes out his suitcase and throws it on the ground. Jumping on it an Iron Man suit instantly wraps around Tony.

"Tony, what's going on, where are you going," Bruce asks.

"Brașov, Amara's bracelets went off and a distress signal went out. She dying." Without any further explanation, Tony takes off.

It's an hour flight to Brașov from Budapest but in Tony's suit going supersonic, he got there in 10 minutes.

"JARVIS scan for Amara."

****To your right, Sir, 20 feet ahead.****

Tony flies over to her and lands next to her. What he sees almost makes him vomit. Amara has been badly mauled and is covered in blood, dirt, and saliva.

"Oh my god, JARVIS?"

****She's still alive, Sir, but barely.****

"Plot me a course to the nearest hospital."

****Yes, Sir.****

Tony kneels down and carefully picks up Amara. She whimpers and opens her eyes, "Bubba?"

"It's me, Kiddo, I'm getting you out of here."

Amara's eyes roll back and she passes out. Tony starts to panic.

****Sir, she has only fainted, but if you don't hurry she won't last much longer.****

"Right," Tony blast off and heads for Brașov. Landing at the hospital he marches inside.

"Somebody help, my sister is hurt!"

The nurses rush forward with a gurney and take Amara from Tony, "What happened," They ask him.

"I don't know I found her in the forest, it looks like she was attacked by an animal."

The staff look at each other and wheel her away, Tony starts to follow but he's stopped by a nurse, "Mr. Stark," Of course she knows who he is, "You can't go back there, I need you to fill out paperwork for your sister. We need to know if she has any allergies to medication."

"What, no she doesn't. When can I see her?"

"We need to get her stabilized first then we will let you know."

Tony nods and sits down, He doesn't even bother to get out of his Iron Man suit, just retract the gauntlets so he can write. He's so out of it that JARVIS has to tell him what to fill out.

About 30 minutes later the doctor comes out to the waiting room, "Mr. Stark?"

Tony stands up, "Yes?"

"We were able to stabilize your sister but her wounds are extensive and we are not a trauma center. She needs to be flown to Bucharest. We are prepping her right now."

"Alright, I'll meet you there," With that, Tony walks out of the hospital and takes off. A little while later the helicopter carrying his sister takes off as well.

"JARVIS, call Bruce."

It rings once and Bruce answers, "Tony, what happened?"

"Mara was mauled by I don't know what, when I got there she was barely alive. They're flying her to Bucharest to a trauma center. Bruce can you-"

"I'm on my way to the airport now."

"Thank you, Baby."

"You don't have to thank me, Tone, of course, I'm going to be there for you. I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

Tony hung up and flew to the hospital in Bucharest. He, of course, got there first and had all the paperwork filled out and had donated blood for his sister by the time they had arrived. The minute they landed Amara was taken straight into surgery. Tony sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He had packed away his Iron Man suit and it was in its case by the chair. An hour and a half later Bruce comes rushing in, he spots Tony and makes a beeline for the Billionaire.

The minute Tony sees Bruce he hugs the man and burst into tears. Bruce holds on to him tightly and lets him cry, he whispers in his ear, "She's going to be okay, Tony, Mara's a fighter. You'll see she'll come out of this alright."

Tony pulls away from Bruce, "Do you really think so?"

"Yes I do, she's a fighter, Tony, she's not going to give up."

Bruce leads Tony over to the chair they sit down and Tony leans his head against Bruce's shoulder, "Oh, Bruce, you should have seen it, it was awful. There was so much blood, her skin was ripped to shreds. It was so bad I almost vomited."

"What do you suppose did it?"

"I don't know, a bear maybe she had teeth marks on her side, JARVIS can you identify the teeth marks?"

****Judging by the bite mark it looked to have a wolf of considerable size.****

"A wolf, I didn't know there were wolves here."

"Yeah, there are wolves, bears, lynxes," Bruce tells him, "I wouldn't think that one would attack a human, though."

"Do you think it was rabid?"

"Let's hope not. Maybe we can get some hair and saliva samples. I'd like to make sure that it really was a wolf."

"That's a good idea, Bruce, I'll let the nurse know," Tony got up and went to the nurse's station. He let them know that he wanted hair and saliva samples if it were possible.

"Or maybe just my sister's clothes?"

"Yes, sir, that we can provide for you."

"Good."

It took six hours to stitch up all of Amara's wounds and several pints of blood. When they were finished the doctor came out to inform Tony.

"Mr. Stark, your sister is out of surgery."

"Can I see her now?"

"Not just yet, she's in recovery. I'll send a nurse to come get you when you can go see her. I suggest that when she leaves here she follow up with her own doctor once you reach the United States."

"Alright, Doc."

Tony goes back out to the waiting room. At this point, Amara's friends call Tony and tell him that she's missing. He tells them what happen and that they're in Bucharest.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Mr. Stark?"

"No, thank everything is taken care of if you guys want to head up here to the city you can take the Stark jet back home."

"Yeah I think that might be for the best, I really don't want to continue on without Amara. Thank you, Mr. Stark."

After Tony hung up the phone the nurse came out and told him that he was allowed to go up to see his sister.

"Can Bruce come with me?"

The nurse looked between the two men and could see that Tony was barely holding it together, he was definitely going to need the support when he saw his sister.

"Yes, Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner can go with you."

Tony reached out for Bruce's hand and together they followed the nurse to Amara's room. The minute he walked into his sister's room his eyes began to fill with tears. She looked like a mummy, she was wrapped from head to toe in bandages. She was still unconscious and she was on a respirator. Tony rushed to Amara's bedside and took her hand in his.

"Oh, Mara, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have been there to protect you."

Bruce walks over, he places a hand on Tony's shoulder, "It's not your fault, Tony, you couldn't have possibly known this was going to happen."

"I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, I admit I didn't think it was going to be something like this. Maybe she'd get arrested for disorderly conduct in Rome and I'd have to come bail her out."

Bruce chuckled, "Mara's not like that."

"I know she's more responsible than I am," Tony said through his tears.

At that moment the doctor walked in, he walked over to Tony and Bruce and shook their hands.

"So, Doc what's the prognosis?"

"She has a little swelling of the brain, we discover a head wound probably from hitting her head on a rock. Nothing too severe and it's already starting to come down. She had gashes on her arms and legs from what looks like being dragged through the forest. They're not deep but they needed to wrap anyway. We had to a number of stitches and skin graphs there will be considerable scarring on her back and stomach where the bite is."

Tony just nods as he listens to the doctor never once taking his eyes off his baby sister. When the doctor finished explaining everything, Bruce thanked him and he left. Tony and Bruce sat there all night with Amara waiting for her to wake up.


	3. Recovery

Amara woke up two days later much to the relief of Tony and Bruce. Her memory was a little fuzzy but slowly it started to return to her. She began to explain to Tony and Bruce what had happened though she left out the part about the wolf getting up after she blasted it and grinning at her. That was something that disturbed her greatly and she didn't want to talk about not even with Tony.

A day later Amara was allowed to go home, "Be sure to follow up with your doctor when you return to the United States, Miss. Stark," The doctor tells her.

"I will Doctor and thank you for everything you did for me."

To show his appreciation for all they had done for his little sister, Tony made a $20,000 contribution to the hospital. After that, He, Bruce, and Amara left for the airport and flew back to Malibu. By the time they arrived Happy was waiting for them. Tony and Bruce helped Amara off the plane and into the car.

By the time they arrived at the Malibu house, Amara was in agony. Tony quickly called her doctor and had him come over to examine Amara and give her some pain pills.

**Sir, Dr. Colburn is here to see Miss Stark,** JARVIS announced.

"Good, let him in, I'll be up in a minute."

Tony got up from his workbench and Bruce turned around, "Do you want me to go with you, Honey?"

"Do you mind?"

Bruce put down what he was working on, "Not at all, Tony, you know I'm always here for you." Bruce tells him as he gives Tony a hug.

"Thank you Brucie Bear," Tony mumbles into his shoulder then pulls away to give Bruce a kiss on the lips.

They head upstairs and meet with Dr. Colburn, "Doc, how are you," Tony says as he shakes the doctor's hand.

"I'm good, Tony, how are you?"

"Good."

"And Amara, how's she doing after the attack?" Dr. Colburn asks.

"She seems to be doing well so far, but she's in pain that's why Tony called you so you can examine her and so that you can give her something for her pain," Bruce tells him.

"Of course, where is she?"

"Right this way, Doc," Tony says as he leads the way upstairs with Bruce trailing behind the doctor.

They get to Amara's room, and Tony knocks on the door, "Mara, it's Tony, Dr. Colburn is here to see you. Can we come in?"

"Yes, Tony."

Tony opens the door and sees his baby sister lying on the bed with the covers pulled up to her chest. Her cheeks are flushed like she has a fever and she seems to be sweating a bit. Dr. Colburn sits down on the edge of her bed.

"Hello, Mara, I heard what happened while you were on vacation, how are you feeling?"

"I was feeling fairly well, Doc, but now I hurt and I feel like I have the flu."

"Well let's check your wounds and make sure they're not infected then we'll draw blood and go from there, okay?"

"Whatever you think is best, Doc."

"Alright, let's check these wound, I'm going to need one of you to stay."

Bruce volunteered since he was used to seeing severe wounds and he knew that it bothered Tony a lot to see his sister so injured, "I'll stay, Doctor, Tony, why don't you go back down to the lab and I'll have JARVIS call you when we're finished."

Tony nodded and kissed Bruce, "Okay, I'll be downstairs."

Dr. Colburn and Bruce began to unravel Amara's bandages so that he could check her wounds and make sure they were healing correctly. He was surprised by the amount of damage that was done by the creature that attacked her. He checked every wound, applied some ointment then rewrapped her wounds with fresh gauze. He then proceeded to take her temperature and vitals then draw some blood. The doctor then prescribed some antibiotics and pain killers.

"JARVIS, will you call Tony and tell him that we're finished."

**Yes sir, Dr. Banner.**

JARVIS informed Tony that the Dr. was finished and Tony made his way back upstairs.

"Amara wounds healing exceptionally well, Tony, though she does have a slight fever. Just in case I have prescribed some antibiotics and pain relievers I went ahead and called into the pharmacy. She needs to take the antibiotics for 10 days after that I'll come back to check on her. I also gave her a shot for the pain so she shouldn't take the pain pill until at the earliest tonight but I would prefer tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Doc," Tony tells him.

"No problem, Tony."

"I'll show you out, Doctor," Bruce told him.

"Thank you, Bruce."

"JARVIS, inform Happy that he needs to go to Walgreens and pick up Mara's prescriptions please."

**Right away, sir.**

Tony sits down on the bed and brushes the hair out of Amara's face he smiles at her, "How are you feeling, Kiddo?"

"The pain's going away and I'm starting to feel drowsy."

"Well, then go to sleep, if you need anything just let JARVIS know and I'll be up here quick as a flash. Or Bruce will."

Amara smiled at her older brother, "How are things going with you and Bruce."

"It's going good, it took a while to convince him that Hulk wouldn't hurt me and that I was safe with him. But I was finally able to since then he's been more calm and relaxed."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"Very much, he makes me very happy. I didn't think that happiness like this actually existed."

"That's good, Tony, I'm happy for you. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you," Amara said feeling slightly envious.

Tony, sensing her melancholy, took her hand, "Don't worry, Mara, the right person is out there for you."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Tony said as he kisses her forehead.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Anytime, Kiddo, now get some sleep. I'll wake you up around 1:00 so you can have lunch," Tony tells her as he tucks her in.

"Okay, Tony, love you."

"I love you too, Mara."

And so it went, Amara recovered remarkably fast. Her wounds healed without complications and in just three weeks she was able to have her sutures removed. After that, Amara looked into having plastic surgery done to hide her bite mark. But she was told that her wounds were so extensive that it wasn't possible. Amara was just going to have to live with them for the rest of her life. Luckily they could be easily hidden under her clothes and she could even wear a one-piece bathing suit with them being seen.

Gradually, Amara came to terms with what had happened. Little did she know that in a week's time her true nightmare was about to begin.


	4. Pale Moon Rises

It was almost a month since her attack and Amara still had flu-like symptoms, mostly running at a higher temperature and chills. She would also show signs of increased aggression, unprovoked rages, insomnia, restlessness which of course completely out of character for Amara. This was something that was starting to worry Tony and Bruce.

"Could it be a form of PTSD?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's been getting worse the closer we get to the month anniversary of her attack," Bruce tells him.

"We should probably ask her. Maybe I can convince her to see a psychologist or something."

"Maybe so."

Tony tried several times to talk to Amara but she simply avoided the subject, She kept telling him that she was fine.

"You're not fine, Mar. I've never seen you act like this before, I'm worried."

Amara sighed, "Alright, next week I'll set up an appointment to see a doctor about this aggression I have. To be honest it's starting to worry me too."

"Good," Tony said then hugged his sister.

A few days later, on the anniversary of her attack things changed. Amara had been feeling off all day long she was once again running a fever and her hands were killing her. She decided not to say anything to Tony and stay in her room for the day. She took her pain pills to help with her hands. It dulled the pain for a while but as the day progressed the pain started getting worse. She tried to ignore it the best she could and continued to read.

As the night progressed Amara things just started to get worse. While she was reading she suddenly felt a sharp pain throughout her entire body. It was so bad that she fell off the bed. She gritted her teeth so that she wouldn't scream. Amara wrapped her arms around herself and lay on the floor in the fetal position.

****Miss Stark are you alright, I have detected an elevation in your heart rate**.**

"I'm fine JARVIS, I'm just in a little bit of pain."

****Shall I notify Sir, Miss Stark?****

"No, Jay, I'll be fine."

Amara crawled back on her bed and started reading again. Not five minutes later the pain came back much worse. Amara screamed and fell off her bed again. Amara saw herself in the mirror and noticed that she was sprouting hair all over her body. She held up her trembling hands, her eyes widen at the sight of what once was the hands of a human was now mangled and her skin was peeling away like a banana. They are replaced with the large, hairy, dangerously clawed hands of a beast.

Amara felt a burning sensation in her eyes, she rushed over to the mirror to see that her eyes were changing and it's not just the iris that changes, her pupil changes, too. Her once blue eyes were now the yellow, glowing orbs of a predator radiating from her eye sockets, and her pupils dilate like a wolf's. Amara's eyes are now stripped of all humanity and replaced with the eyes of a hunter and her eyesight became sharper.

Suddenly she screams as her bone snap into new positions. Her entire body starts molding itself into a new shape, she was becoming a lot taller and broader than a human and somewhat slouched. Her bones begin to snap, lengthen, and pop through the skin and back into place. Her tailbone elongates turning into an actual tail.

Amara's skin stretches and tightens over the new form. Her ears stretch up out of the side of your head like Laffy Taffy as they become pointed. This enhances her hearing abilities.

While all this is going on Tony was working down in his lab listening to AC/DC at full volume. Bruce had gone out to pick up some dinner and had yet to return. So it was little wonder that he didn't hear Amara screaming until finally, he heard something. Muting the music, he clearly heard Amara screaming.

"JARVIS is that Mara?"

****Yes, sir, but I advise you not to go to her at this moment.****

"Why not?"

****Miss Amara is going through some sort of change, Sir.****

What kind of change?"

****It is unclear at the moment, Sir but I have my suspicions, Sir. I am searching for the symptoms right now.****

"I need to get up there right now," Tony says as he rushes to the door, but he can't open it, JARVIS has locked him in.

"JARVIS open this door."

****I would strongly advise you against you leaving the lab sir. You could be putting your life in danger.****

"I don't care, Jay, I need to see what's going on, so open this damn door."

The AI hesitates then unlocks the door, Tony rushes up the steps to the main floor then up to Amara's room where he can hear the screaming is getting louder. He rushes into the room and sees a large hairy form hunched over on the floor.

"Mara?"

Amara looks up at him with yellow eyes, "Tony, get out of here!" She says through gritted teeth then suddenly her face pushes forward and splits away as a snout forms. Her jaw dislodges to make room for a massive, deadly maw. It's as if someone just grabbed her face and yanked a new one straight out. Her teeth begin to elongate as new fangs fit for flesh-tearing burst through her gums.

Tony's eyes widen and he takes a step back, "What the hell is going on?"

****Mr. Stark, you need to back out of the room as carefully and as quietly as you can,**** JARVIS tells him through the Bluetooth in his ear.

Tony doesn't question it, he just does as he's been told. The newly changed Amara is lying in a heap on the floor panting. Tony quietly closes the door, but her head snaps up when she hears the click of the door.

Tony continues to walk down the hall, "What the hell was that, was that Amara?"

****Yes, Sir, and I have finally found what she has transformed into.****

"I have a pretty good idea but what did you find?"

****She has turned into-****

At that moment Amara's door is smashed open and standing there is an eight-foot-tall wolf it tur,s its massive head and stares at Tony.

"A werewolf." Tony says his eyes widening at the sight.

He slowly starts backing away while the werewolf drops down on all fours and starts stalking him growling as it gets closer. Without warning the werewolf leaps at Tony, its razor sharp teeth bared. Tony throws himself down the stairs and lands with a thud at the bottom. He quickly gets up and scrambles away.

Instantly the werewolf leaps after him and nearly lands on top of him but Tony rolls out of the way. Tony jumps over the sofa and backs away.

"Mara, listen to me, this isn't you. You can fight this I know you can."

The werewolf pauses for a moment and tilts it's head to a side. It stares at Tony for a moment then bunches up its legs preparing to leap. But right when it's about to jump at Tony the werewolf is knocked off its feet by an Iron Man suit that comes propelling out of the lab. It quickly begins to fasten itself around Tony the last thing put in place is the faceplate.

Tony raises his hand, "Mara, don't make me hurt you."

The werewolf snarls at Tony and leaps at him, Tony fires his repulsor beam and hits her on the shoulder, the beast falls on the floor but is quickly back on its feet. It snarls at Tony and lunges for him again. Tony fires again but this time the werewolf is able to avoid every shot as it gets closer and closer to Tony, causing him to back up.

Tony is going to fire one more time when he is tackled to the floor. The werewolf claws and bites at the suit trying to get at Tony. Tony tries to push it off but he's no match for its strength even with the suit. Suddenly the werewolf is ripped away from Tony by the Hulk.

Bruce had just gotten home with the take-out food when he heard what sounded like a huge battle going on inside the house. he opened the door and walked in to see the living room completely destroyed. There were blast marks everywhere and the sofa was shredded. Bruce walked further into the living room only to see a large wolf-like creature clawing and biting at something. He can hear shouting and suddenly realized that it was Tony in his Iron Man suit. Rage instantly fills Bruce and he changes into the Hulk. He roars and rushes the beast that is attacking the Hulk's mate.

Grabbing the werewolf by the shoulders he flings the beast off of Tony giving Tony a chance to sit up. Hulk kneels in front of Tony.

"Okay, Tin Man?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Buddy, thanks for saving my ass."

Meanwhile, the werewolf, having landed across the room, has shaken itself out of its daze and is now snarling at Hulk for interfering with its prey. Hulk turns around and roars at the werewolf but the werewolf only snarls back. They rush each other and begin fighting, it's clear that neither one of them can get the upper hand. The Werewolf swipes and bites at Hulk but its teeth and claws can't penetrate Hulk's skin.

Hulk somehow is able to get behind the werewolf and has it in a position to snap its neck when Tony screams, "No Hulk don't It's Amara!"

Hulk looks at Tony confused, "Mara?"

"Yes, she changed into a werewolf, she doesn't know what she's doing. Try to knock her out instead."

Hulk adjusts his hold on the struggling werewolf and puts her in a sleeper hold instead, slowly the werewolf's struggles less and less until finally, she's out cold.

Tony breaths out a sigh of relief, "Come on, Big Guy, do me a favor and carry her downstairs. We'll put her in the containment unit for the night."

Hulk does as he's asked and picks up Amara. They go downstairs and lays her out on the floor. But right before they leave the containment unit, Tony gets an idea.

"Hold on a minute, I'm going to draw some blood."

Tony runs out, grabs what he need to take a blood sample then runs back in, "Hold her down for me."

Hulk holds her down, and Tony gets his sample. They leave the containment unit and Tony puts the sample in the fridge so he can examine it later. Meanwhile, Hulk sits in front of the containment unit and watches the beast. When Tony comes back, he grabs Tony and sets him in his lap. Hulk gently hugs Tony to him and starts stroking Tony's back with his finger.

After a while Hulk changes back into Bruce and Tony covers him up. Bruce looks around confused, "What happened," He says and sees a large wolf-like creature stalking around in the containment unit snarling at him and lunging at the glass, "And what the hell is that?"

Tony comes back in the room with a change of clothes for Bruce, "That, Brucie Bear, is Amara."

"What?! What the hell is she?"

"Apparently, Amara is now a werewolf."

"You're joking."

"Nope, JARVIS, pull up the video of Amara's transformation, but on mute."

Bruce watches in fascination as Amara slowly changes into the hairy beast that is before them now. When it's over, Bruce takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes, "That looked incredibly painful."

"It was, I watched without muting it, I never want to hear that again."

"Are we sure she's a werewolf, not a mutant?"

"Bruce, this has never happened before and if you notice tonight's the full moon."

"Holy shit, I hadn't notice, so then that wasn't an ordinary wolf that attacked her it was-"

"A werewolf, yes."

"What are we going to do?"

Tony gets this determined look in his eyes, "We're going to find a cure."


	5. Realization

Amara woke up in the containment unit naked as the day she was born. She covered herself as best she could as she looked around for her clothes.

****There's a blanket by the door, Miss Stark**,** JARVIS told her.

"Thank you, JARVIS, what happened last night? Why am I in Hulk's containment unit?"

****I think that is something that is best left to Mr. Stark to explain.****

Amara's brow furrowed, "Okay where is Tony?"

****At the moment he and Dr. Banner are asleep, would you like me to wake them?****

"No, that's alright JARVIS, but can you let me out, please?"

There was a long pause as if JARVIS was debating about it. Then Amara hears the door unlock and she steps out.

"Thank you, JARVIS."

****My pleasure, Ma'am.****

Amara makes her way upstairs to her room but stops short when she sees that her door has been torn down. As if something crashed through it. She cautiously walks in to find everything has been knocked over and her clothes from yesterday are lying on the floor in pieces.

"What happened?" She asks herself.

She walked into her room, careful to avoid the broken glass, then goes to her closet to get some clothes. She gets some underclothes then goes to her bathroom to shower and change. As she showers, she feels her muscles begin to relax under the hot water. Getting out of the shower a sense of fatigue comes over her and she decides to lie down for a while. She falls instantly into a deep sleep.

It's around ten in the morning when Bruce and Tony wake up. Bruce makes his way to the kitchen to start on breakfast while Tony goes down to check on Amara. When he gets there he sees she's not in the containment unit, panic begins to set in.

"JARVIS, please tell me you let Mara out and that she was human again."

****Yes, Sir, she woke up at 6:00 and asked to be let out.****

"Why didn't you wake me?"

****Miss Stark asked me not to.****

"Is she in her room?"

****Yes, Sir, right now she's asleep.****

"Good, when breakfast is ready, wake her up."

****Yes, Sir.****

Tony makes his upstairs to let Bruce know that what was going on. He gets to the kitchen and notices that Bruce is making Amara's favorite blueberry pancakes. Tony hugs Bruce from behind and kisses his cheek. Bruce smiles at him.

"So how's Amara doing?"

"JARVIS let her out, she went upstairs and fell asleep."

Bruce hums, "How are you going to explain to her what happened last night?"

"I think the easiest thing to do is to show her what happened. JARVIS did you record her transformation?"

"**Yes, sir, but might I suggest not showing her that unless she asks, it may traumatize her**."

"I agree with JARVIS, Tony, I saw it last night it was pretty gruesome."

"Alright, but I'm almost positive she's going to want to see it."

"Okay, but we need to prepare her first before she sees it."

"Agreed."

As soon as Bruce was finished with breakfast, he told JARVIS to wake Amara so she could have breakfast.

****Miss. Stark?****

Amara slowly woke up, "Yes, JARVIS."

****Dr. Banner has breakfast ready, he made your favorite, blueberry pancakes.****

Amara slowly sat up and stretched, "Okay tell them I'll be down in a minute."

****Yes, ma'am.****

Amara swung her legs over the edge of the and put on her slippers, putting on her robe she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed that she could hear everything that Tony and Bruce were talking about and they were talking about her.

"Do you think that there's a cure?" She heard Bruce ask.

"I don't know but if there isn't between the two of us we can make one, in the meantime, we'll keep her contained."

"Keep who contained," Amara asked when she entered the kitchen.

Tony and Bruce look at each other, "You heard us?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to when you guys are shouting."

"Mara, Tony and I were whispering."

"No, you weren't I heard you when I was coming down the stairs."

Once again Bruce and Tony looked at each other, "Yes we were, Mara. What do you think, Brucie, could it be a side effect from last night?"

"It would appear so."

Amara gave them a weird look, "What are you guys talking about, what happened last night? And what happened to my room, it's trashed."

"You really don't remember what happened last night?"

"No, it's a complete blank, the last thing I remember was reading on my bed then getting a sharp pain in my stomach."

"Why don't we have breakfast first then we'll talk about what happened last night, okay?"

"Okay."

Bruce served Amara and Tony pancakes then himself. They sat down and ate their breakfast in relative silence. When Amara finished she served herself another stack of pancakes, which was odd for her. Bruce and Tony looked at each other. After her third stack of pancakes, Tony asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just starving to death."

"You think this-" Tony asked Bruce.

Bruce cut him off, "Yes I do."

Amara looks between her brother and his boyfriend, "Okay, what is going on with you two? What aren't you telling me?"

"I think it's time we showed you what happened last night."

They get up and go to the living room, "JARVIS cue up what happened last night starting from where Amara leaves her room."

Amara sits on the couch between Bruce and Tony as JARVIS starts playing everything that happened last night. She sees a beast with wild yellow eyes crash throw her bedroom door and start stalking Tony. She watches as the giant wolf lunges for Tony and he throws himself down the stairs. Then when JARVIS saves him from being mauled with the Iron Man suit, and how viscously the beast attacks Tony. She sighs when Hulk saves Tony and jokes the beast out. She doesn't have to see the end to realize that the beast is her.

She looks at Tony with tears in her eyes, "Oh, Tony, I'm so sorry for attacking you! I don't even remember doing it."

Tony pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her, "It wasn't you Mar, I know that if you had any control you never would have done that to me."

"Oh my god, Tony, I could have killed you if it hadn't been for JARVIS and Hulk."

"But you didn't everything is fine."

Amara stood up, "How can you say that I'm a monster a mindless beast!"

"Mara, calm down, I know what you're going through," Bruce tells her.

"No you don't, Bruce, Hulk can at least be reasoned with. He would never hurt Tony, I'm an animal with no reasoning of any kind. The only thing that beast wanted to do was kill my brother!" Amara screams as she started to become hysterical, "I need to get out of here, I need to get as far away from you as possible. So there's never a chance of me hurting you."

Tony stands up and hugs his baby sister, "Mara calm down, we'll figure this out, I promise."

"Besides what we were able to gather from your blood and saliva sample, you're venomous. Which mean, you can infect other people with this. We can't let you run around during the full moon. It's better if we keep you contained during the full moon. In the meantime, Tony and I will try to find a cure for this virus."

Amara slumps in Tony's arms and lets out a sigh of defeat, "Okay."

Tony takes Amara upstairs to her room and helps her lie down, "Tony, did JARVIS film my transformation?"

Tony pauses for a minute, he doesn't know whether or not to tell her the truth. He's never lied to Amara before, and he wasn't about to start now.

"Yes, Honey, JARVIS did record it, but I don't think you want to see it. It's pretty gruesome."

"I don't care, Tony, I want to see it."

"Alright, JARVIS, pull up the transformation section."

JARVIS doesn't say anything, "It's okay, Jay, I want to see it," Amara assures the AI.

Amara's TV rises from where it is hidden then JARVIS starts the video. She watches her gruesome and bloody transformation into a mindless beast. Slowly her eyes begin to fill with tear and she becomes nauseated. She rushes to the bathroom and empties her stomach. Tony rushes in after her, he holds her hair as she retches in the toilet, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Mara."

"No, I wanted to see it. I deserve to see the monster I turn into."

"You are not a monster!"

"What else would you call that thing you saw on the screen, a puppy?! What are we going to do Tone?"

"We'll figure something out, Mar, you'll see."

*_Perhaps I could be of assistance._* Both Amara and Tony hear in their heads.

"Who the hell was that?"

At that moment, JARVIS announced that there was someone at the door.

Tony sighs, "Now is not a good time Jay, send them away."

****Sir, I must insist that you see these people that are here.****

That was new, JARVIS never insisted that Tony see anyone. Tony and Amara were now intrigued, "Go on down, Tony, let me change, I'll be down in a minute."

Tony nods and makes his way downstairs. When he gets there he sees Bruce greeting a bald man in a wheelchair and another man with a pair of red sunglasses on.

"Tony, I'd like you to meet Professor Charles Xavier and Scott Summers from the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning."

Tony thought for a moment, where had he heard that name before, then he remembered it was in the SHIELD files, "The school for mutants?"

Charles smiled, "Yes, the very one."

Tony stared at the two mutants puzzled, "What can I help you gentlemen with?"

"Actually, Mr. Stark, we've come to help you," Scott said.

"More specifically your sister, Amara," Charles said.

Tony crossed his arms, "And how exactly were you planning on doing that? My sister isn't a mutant."

"I'm well aware of that, Mr. Stark, but I believe I can help her suppress the best she has in her head."

Now that caught Tony's attention, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really," Charles said with a smile.

"Listen to him, Tony, Charles offered to help me but I was too paranoid about bringing the government down on the school to accept his help," Bruce tells him.

"Alright, We'll wait until Mara comes downstairs and you can explain to us what you think you can do."

"Who can do what, Tony?" Amara asks as she comes down the stairs.

"Mara, this is Charles Xavier and Scott Summers from the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Professor Xavier thinks that he may be able to help you."

Amara's eyes brighten, she walks over and shakes Charles and Scott's hands, "It's nice to meet you both, not to be rude but how exactly do you think you can help me?"

"By creating a mental barrier around the beast in your mind so you do not transform. This is the same concept I had for treating Dr. Banner, but we were never able to test it."

"But this is a virus not exposure to Gamma radiation," Tony tells him.

"Yes, but it is another being that is living inside your sister a parasite if you will."

"Are you sure it will work," Amara asked.

"No, but I think that it's worth a try in order for you to live a normal life until such time that Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner can find a cure."

Amara and Tony look at each other, "What do you think, Tony?"

"I think it's worth a shot, what harm can it do, but it's up to you."

"Bruce?"

"I agree with Tony, there's no harm in trying."

"Okay let's try it."

"Excellent, you'll have to come with us back to Westchester to begin treatment."

"Whoa wait a minute I can't go to your school, you have kids there. I won't risk anyone getting infected."

"That's not a problem, Miss Stark, until you're under control we'll simply put you in the Danger Room and simulate a forest so you can run around in safety. Would that work for you?"

"I guess so, last night was the first time I transformed. So I don't know what will appease this thing."

"I think being in the wild will help the werewolf keep calm," Charles tells them.

"Alright now that that's settled when do we leave?"

"Scott and I will go on ahead that way you can get your affairs in order. Shall we say we'll see you in a week?"

"That sounds good Charles, see you in a week."

With that, Charles and Scott said their goodbyes and left.


	6. Inner Beast

After Charles and Scott left Amara Bruce and Tony sat down in the dining room to talk about they were going to do.

"Okay, we're all going back to New York so that Bruce and I can be close by."

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"No, but we want to, don't we Brucie Bear?"

Bruce rolled his eyes at the pet name that Tony had given him, "That's right, Amara, we want to be close to you just in case you need us for any reason. Besides, the lab at Stark Tower is better equipped."

Amara smiled at Tony and Bruce, "Thank you guys, you don't know how much this means to me," She gets up and hugs both men.

For the rest of the week, Amara made the necessary arrangments with the hospital she was going to work for. She told them that she couldn't accept their job offer at the present time. That she was having family issues. New York-Presbyterian Hospital told her that they were willing to wait until she had her issues resolved.

After that, Amara, Tony, and Bruce packed up their stuff and headed back to New York. They spent a few days together then headed up to Westchester to the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning. When they arrived they were greeted by Scott Summers.

"Dr. Stark, it's nice to see you again. Hello Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner."

"Hello, Mr. Summers, it's nice to see you again."

"Please, Doctor, you can call me Scott."

"Thank you, Scott, please call me Amara,"

"Why don't you come in and I'll you up to your room then you can meet the staff and if you like I can take you on a tour of the school."

"That would be fine. Why don't you and Bruce come with us, Tony."

"Okay, Mar," Tony said as he and Bruce followed Amara and Scott up to her room.

"We decided to put you in the faculty wing, so you won't be disturbed by the student."

"Thank you very much, Scott."

"No Problem, Amara."

They got to the room and went inside. It was a pretty simple room with a queen size bed a dresser and an armoire. There was also a desk in the corner of the room.

"You have your own bathroom and a walk-in closet," Scott informs Amara, "I'll leave you to get settled."

"Thank you, Scott," Amara says to Scott as he leaves the room.

Amara sighs and begins to unpack, she looks at Tony who has a look of distaste on his face, "Tony it's not that bad. It could definitely be worse."

"Oh, yeah this room could look like a prison cell."

"Tony," Bruce warns.

"What, can't I want the best for my baby sister?"

"Tony I'm not here to relax, I'm here to get that beast under control. Besides, I'm sure I'll be too tired to care what this room looks like anyway."

"Still, I'm going to make a donation so that they can redecorate these rooms."

Amara and Bruce just roll their eyes at Tony.

With the help of Tony and Bruce, Amara quickly unpacked. When they were finished they made their way downstairs where they met up again with Scott Summers and this time Professor Xavier with the rest of his staff.

Charles smiled at Amara, "Welcome, Amara,"

"Thank you for having me, Charles."

I'd like you to meet my faculty. You've already met Scott also known as Cyclops, this is Ororo Munroe, codename Storm, Hank McCoy codename Beast, and Dr. Jean Grey.

Storm and Hank greeted Amara in a friendly manner, but when Amara went to shake Jean's hand, the redhead looked her up and down rolled her eyes and grudgingly accepted Amara's hand. Amara's brow furrow, confused as to why Jean was acting so coldly toward her. Amara shrugged, what did she care? She was a Stark and no one was better than her. she thought with a smirk.

'Hell, I'm probably a better doctor than her anyway.' She thought and smiled brightly.

Jean's eyes narrowed at Amara and Charles couldn't help but snort. Amara looked at him confused, he just shook his head.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Amara says looking at Ororo, Hank and Scott, she completely ignored Jean.

"So, now that you've met the staff how about Hank gives you a tour."

"That would be great, Bruce, Tony, shall we?"

Bruce and Tony follow Amara who is talking to Hank. As soon as they're out of sight Storm turns to Charles, "She seems nice."

Jean scoffs, "I don't like her, you should have read her mind."

"What were you doing reading her thoughts, Jean," Scott asks.

"I just wanted to see what type of person she is. And she's just like her brother, egotistical, self-center and selfish. What is she doing here anyway, she's not a mutant."

"Dr. Stark's reason for being here is none of your concern, Jean. This is something between her and me. If she wishes to tell you at a later date then she can, but I must stress that you don't go probing her mind. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good, now let's get dinner ready."

While Storm and Scott were making dinner, Hank was showing Amara, Bruce, and Tony around the mansion. He showed them the classrooms, the hanger where the Blackbird was stationed. He showed them the lower levels including the war room. And finally, Hank took them to the Danger Room.

"And this is the Danger Room, where you'll be spending the full moon until Charles can help you control it."

"So, you know why Amara's here," Tony asked.

"Charles thought that I might be able to help you and Dr. Banner come up with a cure. I am an expert in genetics and biochemistry among other things. Perhaps between the three of us, we can find a cure."

"Perhaps we can," Bruce tell him.

"Well, you're not going to be much use to us with the antiquated equipment that you have. I'll have your medical bay updated," Tony tells Hank.

Hank looks at Tony surprised, "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"No problem Fuzz Ball, and it's Tony."

Hank rolls his eyes, it would be that Tony calls him the same nickname that Logan does, 'I wonder where he is,' Hank thought.

Hank goes on to explain what the Danger Room does and he proceeds to show them the setting that they will be using for Amara. It was basically the forest with wildlife her wolf could hunt. After that, they went back upstairs to dinner.

The mansion was pretty deserted considering that it was summer. Those children that still had families went home those that didn't would be joining them for dinner. Tony, of course, was mobbed by the remaining children in the mansion. They all wanted his autograph and to take pictures with them. They did the same thing to Bruce but to a lesser degree. After Tony signed every single piece of paper and posed with every kid, they had dinner.

It was a pleasant affair despite Jean glaring at Amara. They talked about the school and what they were accomplishing with the students. Tony and Bruce were very interested in the powers of everyone at the table. When dinner was over Tony and Bruce were walked out to the car by Amara.

Tony hugged his baby sister, "You going to be okay here?"

"Yeah, Tony, I think I will."

"Good, I hope this works. In the meantime, Bruce and I will keep trying to find a cure."

"Thank, Tony."

"Anything for my baby sister," Tony says as he hugs Amara.

Amara lets go of Tony then hugs Bruce, "Take care of yourself, Mara."

"I will, Brucie, and you guys don't make any plans about getting married before I come back."

Tony laughed and Bruce blushed. Tony put his arm around Bruce and kissed his cheek, "Come, Honey, it's time to go. I expect you to call me at least twice a week, Kiddo."

"I will, Tony."

With that, Tony and Bruce got in the car and left. Amara sighs and goes back into the mansion. She says goodnight to Scott, Hank, and Storm then head up to her room. Tomorrow she was supposed to start working with Charles.

The next morning Amara met Charles in his office, "Good morning, Amara, how did you sleep?"

"Fairly well, since my first transformation, I don't sleep very well."

"Why is that?"

"Because I always hear the beast inside my head. She doesn't talk in words but she expresses herself with growls and snarls. It's just a constant chatter."

Charles temples his fingers, "That's very interesting, can you understand her?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"Hm…Amara, I'd like your permission to enter your mind."

"That's fine, Charles, will it hurt?"

"Not at all."

"What exactly do you plan to do?"

"I want to meet your beast, and find out if there's a way to reason with it or not."

"And if not?"

"Then we'll try something else."

"What do you need me to do?"

"All I need is for you to relax," Charles tells Amara.

Amara nods and takes a deep breath, she closes her eyes and lets her body and mind relax. Charles watches as Amara starts to relax. When he sees that she's as relaxed as she going to get he puts a finger to his temple and closes his mind.

When he enters Amara's mind, he sees happy images flashing in her mind. Some of her parents when she was a baby, but most of them are of Tony. Of him teaching her how to ride a bike, doing math equations with her when she was a little girl. Teaching her how to change the oil on a car and a flat tire so that she wouldn't have to depend on a man to do it for her.

But the more Charles he goes into her mind, the darker it gets. He sees her insecurities and her fears. Most of her fears revolve around Tony getting hurt or killed by her. He can see that she's contemplated suicide in order to spare Tony the grief of having a monster as a sister. Finally, he gets to the memory of her attack. Charles cringes as he sees the entire attack playing out in her mind. And is startled when he sees that Amara blasted the wolf and it just got up and grinned at her.

In the end, Charles finds himself in the Carpathian Mountains surrounded by trees. He walks around in the forest knowing full well that the beast is somewhere in the forest. He suddenly hears a growl behind him, turning around Charles comes face to face with an enormous beast. The beast begins to stalk him but Charles stands his ground. The beast pauses for a moment and stares at Charles.

_*So you are the one that is residing in Amara._* Charles says telepathically.

The beast continues to stare at him, he's not sure that the beast understands him but then the beast nods.

Charles continues to talk to her, *_You can understand me?*_

*_Of course, I can, human. I understand whatever language my human speaks.*_

Charles decides to take the direct approach, *_What do you want with Amara?*_

_*To do as my sire commands and continue my species and look for our mate.*_

_*You mean your mate?*_

_*No, human, I mean our mate. Whether the human wants to accept it or not we are one. She was chosen.*_

_*What do you mean she was chosen?*_

*_My sire stalked her from the minute she arrived in the village, he followed her throughout the castle waiting for the right moment to strike. Not very many humans survive the bite from my kind only a select few do. And my sire knew that this human would survive.*_

_*Is there any way that you and Amara can compromise, perhaps share her consciousness?*_

_*There is no compromise, human, I will kill and turn as many humans as I can to be given the opportunity to create my own pack. And I shall start with the human's pack mate.*_

_*I'm afraid I cannot let you do that.*_

_*You have no say in this, human and now you die!*_

The beast suddenly lunged for Charles, immediately he cuts off his connection to Amara's mind. When he does, Charles comes back to himself a little shaken. Amara opened her eyes and stares at Charles.

"So, what did you find out?"

"There is no compromising, we'll have to find a different way to suppress the beast."

"How do we do that?"

"By building a mental barrier."


	7. Finally Found

Amara and Charles decided to get to work on her mental barriers as quickly as possible. Now that they knew the wolf's goal, they couldn't let it spread the virus. Charles told Amara about the entire conversation that he had with her wolf and how the wolf had its eyes set on turning Tony. Amara became very distress at that knowledge and decided right then and there to never see Tony again.

"I don't think that you have to go to such lengths, Amara."

"Yes, I do, Charles, I can't risk my brother getting hurt. I should have known the wolf was especially vicious towards him when she attacked him the first night I changed. If it hadn't have been for Hulk I don't know what would have happened."

"But he was there, Amara, and you didn't turn Tony. And I will help you make sure you never do."

"Thank you, Charles, for everything."

"You're welcome, My Dear, shall we get started?"

It wasn't easy for Charles and Amara to figure out a way to trap the beast in Amara's head. It was a matter of trial and error. Slowly, Charles started to figure out what they needed to do was basically cage the beast, and trap it behind walls. He started helping Amara build the cage in her mind that would eventually trap the beast in. It was a slow going process.

It took an entire year for them to finally seal off the wolf from Amara's mind and give complete control of her body back to Amara. Within that year, every full moon Amara would spend it locked up in either the Danger Room in a simulation of a forest or with Tony in New York in the Hulk's containment unit. There were times when Tony and Bruce had to study Amara and obtain samples in her werewolf form. On those occasions, Tony would tranquilize Amara then rush in to gather the samples that they needed, under the very watchful eyes of the Hulk.

During that year, Amara got to know the X-Men. She found that Scott was strict and a little stiff but that his heart was always in the right place. He was very protective of Amara once he understood why she was there. Scott had a tendency to view her as a little sister. Storm was a pleasure to get to know. She and Amara would go shopping together and would have long conversations.

But the person she got along with the best was Hank. Since they were both geniuses, they could have in-depth conversations about anything. He understood her the best, knowing what it was like to feel like a monster.

And then there was Jean Grey. Amara honestly had no idea what her problem was but it was obvious to everyone that Jean did not like Amara. NOT. ONE. BIT. Amara could only chalk it up to Jean being petty and jealous of her. After all, Amara hadn't given Jean a reason to hate her. So to avoid problems, Amara avoided Jean like the plague.

Jean didn't like Amara for the simple reason that she was a danger to the school just because she wasn't a mutant. But deep down she actually was jealous of Amara. Jealous of her beauty, of her talent, of her intelligence and the fact that her life was so easy. Jean had it in her head that because Amara was one of the super-rich she had no problems and therefore could never understand the problems of others especially mutants. So, Jean decided early on that she was not going to like Amara no matter what. She never even bothered to find out why Amara was there in the first place.

Once Amara had gotten her beast fully under control and Charles gave her clearance she decided to finally go work at New York-Presbyterian Hospital to be close to Tony and Bruce. But every year on the anniversary of her attack she would go see Charles so that he could check and make sure that the cage and the barriers were still intact.

For seven years Amara remained in control of the beast, never once having a relapse. But she never once let her guard down, she lived in a state of paranoia just waiting for the other shoe to drop. She lived her life as a hermit only going out to work and to visit Tony and Bruce. She didn't even associate with the other Avengers. She stopped talking to her friends, going out and dating.

"Why, Mara, why are you tormenting yourself? You've been in remission for seven years, don't you think you can have a life now."

"No, Tony, I can't take that risk of flipping out and infecting someone. This is a terrible curse and I refuse to expose anyone to it that doesn't have to be. Until you and Bruce find a cure this is the way it has to be."

"And if we never do?"

"Then I'll live out the rest of my life like this."

"It isn't healthy!"

"It's the only way, Tony."

And that's how she lived for those seven years. It wasn't so bad, really. Amara was lonely at first, but she eventually got used to it. But on those rare occasions when she got to spend time with other people, she cherished every moment.

The year she turned 30 she got a call from Hank asking if she could come up to the school. She was more than happy to go visit her closest friend. When she arrived she was greeted warmly by Scott and Storm. After saying hello she made her way to the medical wing to talk to Hank. She walked in and saw her favorite mutant typing away on the computer.

"Hello, Hank."

"Amara, it's so good of you to come, how have you been, my dear."

"I've been good, keeping busy, and you?"

"The same though I have also gotten involved in a little bit of politics."

"Have you? How interesting. What sort of politics?"

"I am advocating for Mutant rights."

"That's wonderful, Hank is there anything I can do to help?"

Hank smiled and his eyes twinkled, "As a matter of fact there is, I'm going to be going to Washington for a while and I need someone to fill in for me here."

Amara laughed, "I don't think I qualify to be an X-Man."

Hank chuckled, "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Amara eyed him warily, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I would like you to sub for me for a while."

"You want me to teach math and science?"

"Among other things."

"What other things?"

"I want you to be the school medic as well."

"Why, don't you have Jean for that?"

"Yes, we do but she is a full-time X-Man and she does go out in the field. Also, you are better qualified than her."

"To do what, hand out band-aids to a bunch of kids?"

"No, you have a certified in emergency medicine, chest and thoracic surgery and psychology."

"How often am I going to use that here?"

"You'd be surprised how often it comes up."

"What about my problem?"

"Mara, you haven't had an incident in 7 years and even if you did I'm sure we could handle it. It'll only be for a little while, please?"

"How long is a little while?"

"A month, three tops."

Amara sighed, "You better be glad I have a shitload of vacation time coming."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yes, but on one condition."

"What?"

"That Jean does not interfere with me running the med bay and that she stay as far away from me as possible."

"I don't see a problem with that, but we should talk to Charles first."

"That's fine."

"Shall we go up then," Hank asks as he holds his arm out, Amara giggles and takes his arm.

They went to talk to Charles and he told them that he would talk to Jean and tell her what was going on. In the meantime, Amara went back to her apartment to pack up, she called Tony and told him what was going on. He was actually very happy for her.

"That's good that you're doing this, Mar, you need to be out with people."

"Yeah but I'm scared that something might happen."

"Mar, you can't live your life in fear. You deserve to be happy."

"I don't think so, Tone."

"But I do, so go have fun at Xavier's. If you need anything just call."

"Okay, love you, Tone."

"Love you too, Mar."

"Give my love to Bruce, will you?"

"Of course, I'll love him up for you."

"Ew, Tony, that's gross!"

Tony laughed and hung up. Amara finished packing her stuff, puts it in the trunk of her car and takes off back to Westchester. Meanwhile Jean was having a meltdown in Charles' office.

"Why does it have to be that woman, I'm more than qualified to run the med bay."

"Because Amara is has certified in emergency medicine. She can also teach my science and math classes. She is not prejudiced against mutants. She's also a friend and I trust her completely," Hank tells Jean.

"Also there is the fact that you don't have the time to teach your own be a mentor to the younger mutants, be an X-man and run the med bay," Charles explains.

Jean crosses her arms, "Fine, as long she stays away from me."

"Funny you should say that she asks the same thing. I'm glad you're both in agreement about that."

Jean crosses her arms and storms out of Charles' office, "Do you think we'll have a problem?" Hank asks.

"No, I won't let anything happen, Hank," Charles reassures him.

"Good."

Amara arrives back at the mansion little after 6:00 in the evening. When she got there Scott met her at the door. He smiled when he saw her, "I heard you were coming to stay with us for a while."

"Yep, I hope your finaceé doesn't mind."

Scott pulled her into a hug, "Even if she does, she's going to have to get over it. Charles said you can stay and there's nothing she can do about it. Here, let me help you with your luggage."

"Thanks, Scotty."

Scott carried her luggage up to her room. He put everything just inside the door and told her that dinner was at 6:30.

"Okay, Scott, I'll be there."

After Scott left Amara set about putting her things away. She hung up all her clothes and put the rest in the drawers. The put her makeup and toiletries up in the bathroom. By the time she was finished it was 6:30, she made her way down to the kitchen to serve herself dinner then went into the dining hall and sat down next to Hank. Unfortunately, she and Jean were seated at the same table, but they just ignored each other.

As she began to eat she noticed a new face sitting at the faculty table. Smiling brightly Amara introduced herself, "Hello, I don't recall seeing you here before."

Hank looked up from his plate, "Oh my stars and garters how could I have forgotten to introduce you. Amara this is our newest teacher, Kurt Wagner, he teaches drama. Kurt this is Amara Stark."

Kurt smiled at Amara, showing off his pointed teeth. It didn't phase Amara in the least bit, "Hello, it a pleasure to meet you, Amara."

"The pleasure is mine, Kurt."

"Amara will be taking over my classes while I'm in Washington."

"Really? Have you ever taught before?" Kurt asked.

"No, but I do have a masters degree and I'm a whizz at science and math."

"So, teaching is not your profession?"

"No, I'm actually a doctor, a chest and thoracic surgeon to be exact."

"Oh, I see so then you will be in the med bay with Jean."

Hank started coughing, "Actually she'll be running the med bay, Amara is also certified in emergency medicine."

"Wow, how old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm 30, I entered med school when I was 15."

"What school did you go to?"

Amara blushed, "Um, Harvard."

Jean scowled at Amara and abruptly got up from the table.

Kurt watched her go then turned to Charles, "What's wrong with her?"

"Jean has a slight problem with me, I'm not sure why. But I have the distinct feeling that she thinks I bought my way through school."

"Why would she think that?"

"Kurt, Amara's brother is Tony Stark." Hank clarified.

"Oh, so she thinks since you have the money you did not earn your degree," Kurt tells her.

"At least that's my theory."

"Oh, I see."

"I do not believe that is true, you strike me as highly intelligent."

"Thank you, Kurt, I appreciate that."

They continued on with dinner talking about this and that. When dinner was over, Amara helped clean up then she went upstairs and got ready for bed. She wasn't in the mood to hang out with anyone and the next day Hank was going to introduce her to his students and show her the lesson plan that he had so far.

When Amara woke up the next day Charles summoned her to his office. She got up, took a shower and got ready then headed to his office. As she made her way up to his office she greeted by a few kids and stared at by others. When she got there she knocked on Charles' door.

"Come in, Amara."

"You wanted to see me, Charles?"

"Yes, before you start teaching today, I wanted to discuss with you your salary."

"Charles you don't have to pay me."

"Of course, I do it wouldn't be right for you to work for free."

"Um, Charles in case you've forgotten, I'm a doctor and a billionaire, I don't need the money."

"But still, you should get some compensation."

"You want to give me something, let JARVIS patch into your system so I have direct contact with Tony and Bruce."

Charles smiled, "That's fine, Amara."

"Great because he already did," She said with a cheeky grin

"I know," Charles said smiling at her, "There is also another reason I called you, I wanted to see how you have been feeling."

"I've been okay, I've haven't felt the beast in a long time. But just in case Tony has tranquilizers on standby and the containment unit ready. Of course, I'll need you to take a look to be sure everything is still okay."

"Tony told me you have isolated yourself from everyone except him and Bruce."

"Yeah, I think it's safer that way. I don't want to take any risks. If they ever find a cure then I go back out into the world again."

"You know that isn't healthy."

"I know, but it is what it is."

While they were talking, a man on a motorcycle was making his way up the drive toward the mansion. Logan had been gone for two years and was glad to be home Charles was finally able to help him recover some of his memories so he went out to search for the rest. He was finally successful. He discovered that his name was Jame Logan Howlett that he was born in 1832 in the Northwest Territories of Canada. He discovered that the person he hated most in the world was actually his half brother and was the source of most of the misery in Logan's life. With all this information Logan had to get away for a while, but now he was back home.

*_Welcome home, Logan_.* Charles told him telepathically.

*_Thanks, Charles.*_

It had been a long and grueling ride and Logan was dead tired. All he wanted to do was grab a beer go to his room, shower and relax. Maybe if he was lucky enough he would see Jean. He smirked at the thought of seeing Jean, Logan didn't know what it was about Jean that he was attracted to. Maybe it was the fact that she was unattainable, or maybe he really was in love with her, either way, he loved the chase.

Logan parked his bike the garage and made his way inside. He was hoping to make it to his room without running into anyone. But when he looked at his watch he realized it was still early, he let out a sigh of relief. As he made his way upstairs, Logan was suddenly hit with the most incredible scent he had ever smelled in his entire life. He froze and took a deep breath, his eyes slid shut as the scent filled his nostrils.

It was a sublime scent, it smelled like chocolate and vanilla. The scent was both calming and arousing at the same time, the more he smelled the stronger the feeling got. Then it dawned on him, that the only thing that could be affecting him so much had to be coming from a woman. Not just any woman, but his mate.

All thoughts of sleep or anything else went out the window. The only thing that mattered to Logan was finding the source of that scent, finding his mate. Logan sniffed the air, trying to concentrate on where the scent was coming from but it was difficult. He wanted to melt every time he smelled it. He shook his head to clear it, with great concentration Logan began to track the scent.

Jean had just come out of her room and was about to go downstairs to breakfast when she spotted Logan heading her way. She had to admit to herself that she found Logan incredibly attractive and a little exciting, but she would never seriously consider having a relationship with him. She thought he was too much of an animal and her heart belonged to Scott anyway. She only liked to flirt with Logan and string him along. She enjoyed watching Scott and Logan fight over her, it was a good ego boost.

As Logan drew closer, Jean plastered her best smile and struck her most seductive pose. When Logan didn't look at her, she stepped in his path making him stop abruptly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said in her most seductive voice, "Logan, you're back, I'm so glad you're home."

Logan barely glanced at her, he pushed past her and mutter a quick hello, "Yeah, hey Jean kinda busy right now gotta go," And he continued on his way.

Jean huffed as she watched Logan walk away, 'What's wrong with him,' She thought.

As Logan got closer to Charles' office the scent got stronger and he started getting more aroused. He suddenly came to an abrupt halt, 'Oh god, what if she's a student?' He thought in horror he really hoped not.

When he got to Charles' door he paused before knocking on the door. He tried to compose himself before walking in. He took a deep breath to calm down which was the wrong thing to do. The strong scent of his mate nearly floored him and he almost rushed into the office.

Then he heard a voice in his head, *_Logan, for god sake control yourself before you come in this office_.*

Logan started pacing and breathing through his mouth, it seemed to be helping. Now that he was calm he knocked on Charles' door.

"Come in, Logan."

Logan walked in not looking at the young woman sitting on the sofa but concentrating on Charles, "Hey, Charles, just wanted to let you know that I'm back." It was a lame excuse but that was all he could think of.

"Thank you, Logan, welcome back. Allow me to introduce you to a good friend of mine and Hank's Amara Stark."

Logan turned around and for the first time laid eyes on his mate. His eyes widened slightly when he saw her, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He stood there for a moment dumbfounded A ghost of a smile crossed Charles' face.

"Amara this is James Logan Howlett."

Amara stood up and approached Logan. She gave him a dazzling smile, "Hello, Mr. Howlett, it's nice to meet you."

Coming out of his daze, Logan gave her a charming smile and took her hand bringing up to his lips, "It's nice to meet you, Darlin'" Then he kisses her hand.

Amara instantly blushes and pulls her hand out of his grasp, "Amara will be staying with us for a while. She will be substituting for Hank while he's away in Washington. She will also be the physician in charge of in the med bay."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Why isn't Jean covering for the fuzzball."

"Probably because I'm more qualified than her," Amara mumbled but Logan heard.

Charles cleared his throat, "Amara is a Harvard graduate and is certified in emergency medicine and chest and thoracic surgery. She can handle any situation that could possibly come up. And since Jean is a full-time X-Man she won't have the time to teach and run the med bay."

Logan nodded, then something occurred to him, "Your last name is Stark, right? You wouldn't by any chance be related to that self-centered egomaniac Tony Stark would you?" Logan asked with a laugh.

Charles cringed and shook his head. Amara's eyes flashed with anger then she glared at Logan, "As a matter of fact, Mr. Howlett, I am. He's my older brother."

'Ah fuck,' Logan thought.


	8. Learning From Mistakes

Logan felt like a complete ass for saying that about her brother and quickly apologized, Amara, who waved off his apology, "That's alright, Mr. Howlett, a lot of stupid people think that of him but they have yet to realize that it's only a mask. He is, in fact, the greatest person I know," She tells him coldly.

Logan was about to apologize again when Amara cut him off, "Now if there's nothing else, Charles, I need to leave. Classes are about to start and Hank still has to introduce me to his students."

"No, Amara, there's nothing else, thank you."

Amara smiled at Charles, "Then I'll see you later, Charles," She frowned at Logan, "Mr. Howlett," Then she opened the door and left.

The minute Amara left, Logan plopped down on the sofa and groaned,

"She hates me, doesn't she?"

Charles chuckles, "Hates you, no. Dislikes you, yes."

"She thinks I'm an asshole doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"Gee, thanks."

"Do you want me to lie to you? Oh, Logan, how could you have said something like that?"

"How was I suppose to know that Stark's her brother?"

"The thought should have crossed your mind before you spoke."

Logan leaned back and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes, "She isn't going to forgive me is she?"

"Normally, Amara is a very forgiving soul," Logan smiled, "But not when it comes to Tony. She takes any attack on him very personally. So I'd say you have your work cut out for you."

"Godammit I can't believe I already fuck this up and I just met my-"

"Mate? Yes, I know."

"So, what do I do?"

"Try to convince her you're not the jerk she thinks you are."

"How do I do that?"

"You'll have to figure that out on your own. Though I must tell you that you would have had a difficult time convincing Amara to be with you even if you hadn't made such a bad impression."

"Why is that?"

"Because, Logan, Amara is a recluse and doesn't like being with people if she doesn't have to be. She's only here because Hank practically begged her to take over for him while he's away. She's not interested in having a relationship with anyone, not now not ever."

"For god's sake why?"

"Something very terrible happened to her that I can't tell you about. But ever since that day, Amara has felt that she does not deserve to be in a loving relationship. She feels it's too dangerous. But perhaps you are the ideal person to change her mind."

"You think so?"

"It's a possibility. But remember no more snide comments about Tony. He's actually a very nice man."

"Okay, Charles, I'll keep that in mind, and thank you."

"You're welcome, Logan."

Logan then gets up and leaves Charles to his thoughts, 'Perhaps Logan is the one for Amara.'

Logan starts making his way to the kitchen to get something to drink. Hopefully, he can find a beer but he seriously doubted it. He went to the fridge to pray for a miracle and opened it.

'Shit, of course, there's no beer in here.'

He lets out a sigh and grabs a bottle of water. Opening the bottle he chugs the water then throws it away. Logan starts making his way to his room when he catches Amara's scent. His eyes roll back and he follows the scent to one of the classrooms. Logan watches through the window as Hank introduces you to his science class.

"Alright, class settle down. I want to introduce your substitute teacher, Ms. Amara Stark."

Amara smiled brightly at the class, "Good morning, class like Professor McCoy said I'll be your substitute teacher until for the foreseeable future I'll be taking over his math and science classes and running the med bay. Since this is my first day here I thought that we could get to know each other. So how about you all tell me your name and a little bit about yourselves."

Everyone sat there in silence, Amara smiles, "The first person brave enough to go earns the class no homework for tonight."

The first person to stand up was a blonde boy with blue eyes, he fidgeted nervously and put his hands in his pockets, "My name is Bobby Drake I'm from Boston, Massachusetts I have a younger brother and I have the power to create ice from water or any moisture."

Amara raises her eyebrows, "That's pretty cool, anyone else?"

"I'm Rogue, I'm from Meridian, Mississippi, I don't have any brothers or sisters and I can absorb the memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities of another human being with skin to skin contact. That's why I wear gloves."

Logan watched closely to see Amara's reaction to Marie, most people pitied her or feared her, but Amara smiled brightly at Rogue and told her it was very nice to meet her.

Rogue smiled back, "Likewise, Ma'am."

The class continued to introduce themselves and tell her what their mutant powers were. Eventually, one student asked her what her mutant powers are.

"Oh, I'm not a mutant."

This not only shocked the class but shocked Logan as well. Why would a human be at the school? The class started getting very uncomfortable at the thought of having a human there.

Hank stood up, "Settle down, class, Ms. Stark may not be a mutant but she and her brother have always been great supporters in our cause for mutant equality. As a matter of fact, the new equipment and upgrades that we have recently received is courtesy of Ms. Stark and her brother."

"Who's your brother, Ms. Stark," Bobby asked.

"I don't know if you've heard of him, Anthony Edward Stark otherwise known as…"

"Tony Stark, Iron Man."

"Seriously?" Peter Rasputin AKA Colossus asked.

"Yep," Amara answered.

The whole class started muttering amongst themselves, "So, then you know the Avengers?" Another student asked.

"Yeah, they all live at Stark Tower, well Avenger Tower now."

Amara was suddenly bombarded with questions about the Avengers and Tony, the Battle of New York and what exactly happened.

"I actually wasn't there for that, I was at school when that happened."

"Where did you go to school?"

"Harvard."

"Are you a genius like your brother?"

"Not exactly like him but close, while he went for engineering I gravitated towards medicine."

The questions continued until the bell rang, at which time Logan left. He went up to his room to think about what he had heard. He went to his mini fridge to get another water and found it stocked with beer.

Logan smiled, *_You're welcome, Logan_,* Charles said in his head.

He took a bottle of beer out and sat down in his chair, So his mate wasn't a mutant, he was not expecting that. That meant she was completely defenseless, 'I'm gonna have to watch her like a hawk.' He thought.

*_Just don't turn into a stalker, Logan.*_ Charles tells him with a laugh.

*_Right_,* Logan answers rolling his eyes.

Logan finished his beer and threw the bottle away, he rubs his face got up, stripped and went to take a shower.

After his shower, he dried off came out of the bathroom and crawled into his bed naked to get some sleep. He'd think about how to get close to his mate later, for now, he was exhausted. The last thought he had before falling asleep was of Amara.


	9. Attraction

Logan is woken up several hours later by a knock at the door. He groans and gets up, grabbing his robe he opens the door to find Ororo standing there, "Logan, it's almost time for lunch, will you be joining us?"

He sighs and rubs his face, "Yeah Ro, just let me get dressed."

He closes his door and goes to his closet to grab a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Sitting down on the bed, he puts his boots on then leaves his room heading downstairs to the kitchen. When he gets there, Logan serves himself some spaghetti and meatballs and some garlic bread. He doesn't even bother with the salad. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Logan makes his way into the dining room.

When he arrives, he looks around to see if he can spot Amara. Logan notices that she's sitting with Hank and the other teachers. He smirks and makes his way over. Sitting down at the end of the table, Logan greets everyone at the table.

"Hey, gang."

"Hello, Logan, did you have a nice nap?" The Professor asks him.

"Yeah, it was just what I needed."

"That's good, will you be staying with us long?"

Logan glances up at Amara who is completely ignoring him and is talking to Scott. He clenches his teeth but turns back to Charles.

"Yeah, I thought I'd stick around for a while."

"Good, would you be interested in taking over gym class for Scott?"

Logan thinks for a moment then shrugs, "Yeah, okay, I ain't got nothing better to do."

He did have something better to do, and that was to get on his mate's right side. But he thought that he couldn't sit there and obsess about the girl so he believed that this would be a good distraction.

_*A wise decision, Logan.*_ Charles tells him.

*_Thanks_.*

"Good, thank you for agreeing, Logan, you can start tomorrow."

"Alright." After that, they settle down to eat his meal. Now and then glancing up at Amara.

When lunch was over, Amara volunteered to clear the dining room and put all the dishes in the dishwasher. Immediately Logan volunteers to help her.

"That isn't necessary, Mr. Howlett, I can do it on my own."

"Yeah, but it'll be faster with two people doing it."

Amara sighs, "Suit yourself, Mr. Howlett."

Amara starts at the far end of the dining hall and starts picking up the dishes. She tried to stay as far away from Logan as possible. Logan sighed. He wanted to talk with her, but Amara was making it complicated. So they silently picked up all of the plates.

When Amara and Logan took everything to the kitchen and started loading the dishwasher, Logan took that as an opportunity to talk with Amara, "So, how do you like your classes?"

Amara didn't look at him, "They're good so far, Mr. Howlett," Amara said, taking the plates from Logan.

He was about to say something else when Amara cut him off, "Well if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach."

Amara walked out of the kitchen without even glancing at Logan. He groaned, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Amara walked into the next class just as Hank was explaining to the students that they would have a substitute teacher for a while. Hank made the introductions, and the same thing played out that happened that morning. By the end of the day, all the student knew that Amara was human but that she was pretty cool.

After her last class, Amara and Hank went down to Med Bay. Amara had decided that the school needed an update on their medical equipment, so she had JARVIS make a note of everything that needed to be replaced.

****I'll have everything ordered right away, Miss. Amara.****

"Thank you, JARVIS."

****You're welcome, Miss. Amara.****

After that, Amara and Hank went to dinner. Meanwhile, in the Danger Room, Logan was working out his frustrations of having screwed up with his mate. He had set the Danger Room at the highest level and was being shot at with live rounds. Logan hissed as one of the bullets hit him in the leg. Instantly the bullet was pushed out and the wound healed over.

Logan growled unsheathed his claws and attacked the machine gun that was firing at him. He next faced a Sentinal; Logan was so furious with himself that he quickly cut down the giant robot by taking out its knees then climbing up its back and stabbing it through the head once he had done that the simulation powered down.

Logan stood there hot, sweaty, and still shaking from rage. He hated himself for alienating his mate, and he didn't know how to fix it. Logan roared out his anger and frustration.

*_Logan, the first thing you need to do is calm down_.* Charles tells him.

_*I can't; I fucked everything up, Charles. Amara won't even look at me.*_

*_Give Amara some time, Logan, it's only been a day. Let her get to know the real you the loving man I know you can be.*_

_*You think she'll forgive me?*_

_*In time, Amara will forgive you. But remember you have a fight on your hands. After she forgives you, Logan, you have to convince Amara that she is worthy of being loved. That she doesn't have to fear to be in love.*_

*_What happened to her, Charles_,* Logan asks.

_*I can't tell you, my friend. Only Amara can tell you her story.*_

Logan sighs. He leaves the Danger Room and heads up to his room to take a shower. As Logan turned the corner towards his room, he ran into Jean. Jean gave him a seductive smile then wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. Jean leaned in to kiss Logan.

Logan turned away, "Jean, what are you doing?"

"Well, you ignored me earlier when you arrived so, I wanted to give you a proper welcome."

Logan reached up and untangled Jean's hands from around his neck. He frowned at her and shook his head, "Not this time, Jean, I'm through with you."

Jean looked at Logan, surprised, "What?!"

"You heard me; I'm not chasing you anymore. You're not worth my time."

Jean smirked, "Do you honestly think you can resist me?" She said as she ran her fingers through Logan's hair.

"Yeah," Logan said, grabbing her hands again.

"We'll just see about that," Jean suddenly reached up and kissed Logan. Just as he was going to push Jean away, Logan heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Amara said as she leaned against the wall.

Logan roughly pushed Jean away, Jean huffed and glared at Amara, "As a matter of fact you are interrupting something, Stark."

"No, you're not, Amara. Nothing's going on between Jean and me," Logan said, desperately trying to convince her.

Amara crosses her arms, "Oh? It looked to me like you were trying to suck the fillings out of her teeth."

Logan's nose suddenly flares, he can smell the jealousy coming off of Amara in waves. Logan smirks at her, "What do you care?"

Amara becomes flustered, "I don't really, you're blocking the hallway and Jean I don't think Scotty would appreciate you making out with some idiot."

"It's none of your business, Stark."

"No, but it is Scotty's. Now cut your shit, or I will tell him."

Jean turns up her nose and walks away.

Amara walks past Logan. He crosses his arms and smirks, "You're jealous."

Amara turns around, "Of what? Some red-headed bimbo making out with a moron like you?"

Logan's smirk turns into a grin; he takes a step towards Amara and gets in her space, "Admit it, Stark, you're attracted to me."

Logan leans in to kiss Amara. He can smell her arousal, and it's turning him on. Logan is getting ready to kiss Amara when she suddenly puts her hand on his face and pushes him away. Amara slips out from under his arms that have her trapped against the wall.

"You wish I were attracted to you, Mr. Howlett," Amara tells Logan then goes to her room and slams the door.

Logan stands there leaning against the wall breathing heavily; he closes his eyes, trying to get control of himself. Then Logan smiles.

"Yeah, she likes me."


End file.
